Cole vs Mercer
by BRANDON369
Summary: Mercer se dirige hacia Empire City y a Cole le avisan de un conductor sumamente poderoso que se dirige a su ciudad, esta serie de eventos llevaran a una batalla entre ambos heroes, pero que tiene que ver Alden Tate con esto, descubranlo


Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi Segundo fic de Vs Mercer, si bien en el primero Alex se enfrentó a Kratos, ahora se va enfrentar a un héroe un poco más parecido a él, disfrútenlo y dejen reviews

* * *

Cole vs Mercer

En la torre de basura más grande de Empire City, algo se estaba llevando a cabo, la pandilla conocida como los hombres de polvo estaban a punto de arrojar al Conductor conocido como Cole McGrath desde la cima de la torre Alden directo al océano

Mi nombre es Cole McGrath, soy un conductor, en Empire City soy considerado un héroe, desarrolle poderes eléctricos después de que la esfera del rayo estallo y destruyo gran parte de Empire City, sin embargo, yo no fui el único, un montón de conductores también descubrieron poderes pero… ¿Qué es un conductor? Los conductores son seres humanos y animales que tienen habilidades latentes y por medio de recibir energía adquieren diferentes poderes, sin embargo no todos los conductores son buenos, y créanme cuando les digo que se distinguir entre el bien y el mal, se formaron 3 pandillas de conductores, yo me propuse a reconstruir la ciudad y para eso debía derrotarlas, perdí cosas en el proceso, pero lo logre las derrote a las 3 pero al llegar contra el líder de los primeros hijos, Kessler, descubrí que en realidad Kessler era yo mismo, pero de un futuro alternativo en el que una criatura monstruosa conocida como la bestia había destruido todo, tenía una nueva misión, prepararme para la llegada de la bestia y ahora ayudo a cualquier conductor bueno que lo necesite y derroto a los conductores malignos, con temor a que uno de ellos sea la bestia, ahora muchos se preguntaran ¿Cómo acabo Cole McGrath a punto de ser arrojado al mar desde una torre gigante de basura? La verdad ni yo lo sé, me arrojaran al agua y no es que no me guste pero esa es mi debilidad debido a mis poderes eléctricos, y pensar que hoy en la mañana todo estaba normal, pero esta historia no comienza conmigo, comienza con un sujeto conocido como Alex Mercer, el cual en ese momento…

Se produjo una explosión en la ciudad, Alex Mercer salto a otro edificio mientras un grupo de hombres lo perseguían

Mercer- Ya basta ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!

Hombre- Ahí está, ¡Fuego!

Los hombres comenzaron a disparar sus bazoocas pero el cuerpo de Mercer se transformó en una especie de armadura y los disparos no le hicieron nada

Mercer- Ya basta de correr

Mercer de un golpe mando volando a uno de los hombres los demás intentaron disparar sus bazoocas, pero Mercer aguanto los disparos y su brazo se transformó en una espada con la que partió a la mitad a varios de sus oponentes

Los hombres asustados sacaron arañas hechas de chatarra pero Alex salto bastante alto y luego cayó en picada y destruyo a las arañas, un hombre intento atacarlo pero Alex lo consumió y luego se fue corriendo un edificio

Hombre- Vamos a necesitar refuerzos

Un montón de ellos rodearon el edificio y entraron

Hombre 1- Vamos, nuestro objetivo se llama Alex Mercer, es muy peligroso pero el jefe lo quiere vivo

Hombre 2- ¿Y cómo para que lo quiere el jefe?

Hombre 1- No lo sé, solo sé que debemos llevarlo a Empire City, ten cuidado entre sus poderes tiene fuerza sobrehumana, puede transformar sus brazos en distintas armas biológicas, tiene…

El hombre vio a su compañero clavándole unas garras

Hombre 2- ¿La capacidad de cambiar de forma?

El hombre 2 se transformó en Alex Mercer

Mercer- ¿Con que Empire City?

-¡Alto ahí!

Todo un grupo de hombres intentaron detenerlo pero Alex Mercer golpeo sus brazos contra el suelo y mientras todos se tambaleaban por el golpe en el suelo, salió corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana

Mercer- Siguiente parada, Empire City

Ahí es donde yo hago aparición, Zeke y yo estábamos despertando en la mañana tranquilamente cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar

Cole- Te toca contestar amigo

Zeke- Para que, debe ser otro admirador o algo parecido, increíble no ha pasado ni un mes y ya todos saben lo que hiciste

Cole- Solo contesta amigo

Zeke- Hola

Cole- ¿Quién es?

Zeke- Te lo dije, es para ti

Cole- Diles que no estoy

Zeke- Cole dice que no esta

Cole- Tonto

Zeke- Dice que contestes el teléfono o Empire City corre el riesgo de ser destruida por completo

Cole- Pásame ese teléfono

Zeke- En seguida le comunico

Zeke le dio a Cole el teléfono

Cole- Hola

Teléfono- Señor Cole, soy el capitán Cross

Lo que el capitán quería en síntesis era advertirme de que un Conductor peligroso conocido como Alex Mercer se dirigía a mi ciudad, este conductor era causante de la destrucción de varias ciudades, siendo ciudad bahía su última víctima y pues bueno esto podía traer 3 opciones, si era un buen Conductor, sería mi aliado en la lucha contra la Bestia, si es un mal Conductor… Pues ellos ya de por si están de sobra en este planeta, claro que también cabía la posibilidad de que sea la Bestia, en ese caso mis truenos estarían listos

As Zeke y yo comenzamos la búsqueda por toda la ciudad, luego me subí a un edificio para tener mejor vista de lo que pasaba y vi algo totalmente sospechoso, un sujeto encapuchado estaba sentado mirando a la gente

Mercer- Vaya hasta ahora eh localizado mucha gente como la que intento atraparme pero no encuentro la base

Mercer estaba usando su visión de infectado para localizar a los Conductores

Cole- ¡Disculpa! Amigo ¿No crees que estas un poco alto?

Mercer- Lo siento, ya me…

Alex vio que Cole también era un Conductor

Cole- ¿Pasa algo?

Mercer- ¡No me atraparas!

Alex se lanza del edificio

Cole- ¡Nooooooo! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Pero el cayo en la calle como nuevo

Cole- Muy bien, esto es raro, en definitiva creo que eres el Conductor que buscaba así que déjame mostrarte que no eres el único con estos trucos

Cole también se tiro del edificio

Mercer caminaba pues creía que Cole se había quedado arriba, pero se sorprendió al ver a Cole caer del edificio sin sufrir daños

Cole- Oye amigo, no creías que podías librarte de mí tan fácilmente

Mercer- ¿Quieres ver que si puedo?

Antes de que Cole pudiera reaccionar Mercer estaba enfrente suyo, Mercer lo agarro dio un súper salto y arrojo a Cole a la azotea de un edificio

Cole (Levantándose)- Muy bien amigo si quieres jugar, jugaremos

Mercer ya se estaba yendo nuevamente cuando un relámpago le llega a la espalda

Mercer- ¡Ahhhhh!

Alex se da la vuelta y ve a Cole

Cole- Muy bien, es mi turno

Mercer- Ya lo veremos

Las manos de Mercer se transforman en garras, Cole le dispara otro relámpago pero Alex lo esquiva y dio un salto con sus garras para caerle encima a Cole, sin embargo este reacciona rápido y le da a Alex con una onda voltaica con la cual lo detuvo en el aire

Cole- Veras Mercer, las ondas voltaicas me permiten usar mi electricidad para sostener objetos en el aire, o para arrojarlos

Cole arroja a Mercer a un auto y luego lanza un relámpago provocando que el auto le explote encima a Mercer

Cole- ¿Eso fue todo?

Pero Mercer salió corriendo desde el humo a toda velocidad con sus brazos transformados en masa muscular, Cole comenzó a dispararle más relámpagos pero Mercer los esquivo todos y dio un salto en el aire, tan alto que Cole lo perdió de vista

Cole- ¿A dónde se fue?

Mercer apareció atrás de Cole, lo alzo y con su masa muscular lo arrojo contra la pared, luego agarro un auto y se lo lanzo pero Cole uso su onda voltaica para agarrar el auto en el aire y devolvérselo a Mercer

Alex salió debajo del auto y busco a Cole, pero no lo encontró, luego miro hacia arriba y vio a Cole cayendo en picada hacia él con una caída trueno que saco volando a Alex

Cole- ¿Ya te rindes?

La mano de Mercer se transformó en un látigo, sujeto a Cole y lo comenzó a golpear una y otra vez, pero cuando lo golpeaba, Cole electrocuto el látigo y por ende también a Mercer que lo soltó en seguida

Mercer- Terminemos con esto

Cole le arrojo unos cuantos relámpagos que impactaron contra Mercer, pero el transformo sus manos en escudo y corrió hacia Cole, cubriéndose de sus ataques y luego lo embistió con su escudo sacándolo a volar

Cole se levantó pero no vio a Mercer

Cole- Algo me dice que me va imitar

Cole miro hacia arriba y efectivamente Mercer caía en picada con sus manos transformadas en puños de biomasa, Mercer cayó encima de Cole y luego comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que Cole quedo bastante herido

Mercer- Espero que con esto te haya bastado

Mercer se estaba yendo pero…

Cole- Espera, aun no eh terminado contigo

Mercer- ¿Cómo puedes levantarte aun? Bueno, si no me dejas en paz creo que tendré que consumirte

El brazo de Alex se transformó en una espada

Cole- Ven cuando quieras

La electricidad de Cole se concentró en sus brazos creando las hojas de Gigavatios

Ambos comenzaron a chocar la espada contra las hojas una y otra vez, hiriéndose mutuamente pero luego Alex aprovecho un descuido y le dio a Cole una patada que lo saco volando contra la pared

Mercer- Adiós

Mercer estaba por clavarle su espada cuando un balazo le llego, era Zeke

Zeke- Hola Cole lamento llegar tarde amigo, aunque creo que llegue justo a tiempo

Mercer- Y ¿Tú quién eres?

Zeke- Mi nombre es Ze…

Mientras Zeke decía eso Cole uso su onda voltaica y mando a Mercer hasta la cima de un edificio

Cole- Gracias Zeke

Cole se trepo el edificio y dejo a Zeke con la palabra en la boca

En la cima del edificio Mercer se levantó y vio a Cole

Mercer- ¡Toma esto!

Mercer corrió hacia Cole pero el saco su más grande ataque la tormenta eléctrica con la cual toda la cima del edificio se vio envuelta en electricidad

Zeke veía todo desde abajo

Zeke- Increíble

Y arriba Mercer estaba bastante lastimado por la tormenta pero Cole también estaba cansado por usar todo ese poder

Pero entonces llegaron a la escena un montón de hombres

Mercer- Los que me perseguían

Cole- Hombres de polvo

Cole y Alex intentaron luchar pero estaban tan débiles que los hombres de polvo los noquearon fácilmente

Cole despertó, estaba amarrado, él sabía dónde estaba, era la torre Alden, pero estaba confundido, él ya había derrotado a los Hombres de polvo y su líder Alden Tate estaba… ¿Muerto?

-Hola Cole, cuanto tiempo sin verte

Cole- Alden ¿No habías muerto?

Alden- Necesitas más que eso para matarme

Cole- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Alden- ¿Lo que quiero? Pero si ya me lo diste

Cole- ¿A qué te refieres?

Alden- Me refiero a tu nuevo amiguito Alex Mercer

Cole- ¡Mercer!

Alden- Asi es, muchas gracias no lo habría capturado sin ti

Cole-No entiendo

Alden- Veras, hemos estado rastreando a Mercer desde ya un buen tiempo, mis Hombres de polvo hicieron cuanto pudieron para atraparlo pero ese Mercer era bastante fuerte, bueno supongo que eso ya deberías saberlo

Cole- Entonces, las ciudades que Alex destruyo

Alden- Pues lo admito, al intentar atrapar a Mercer hubo uno que otro destrozo, quizá si te hubieran enviado antes nos hubiéramos evitado tanta destrucción

Cole- ¿Y para que lo quieren?

Alden- Por esto

Alden saco un artefacto que Cole conocía bien

Cole- ¡La esfera del rayo!

Alden- Asi es, veras el día que Alex obtuvo sus poderes surgió un efecto secundario, pérdida de memoria

Cole- ¿Perdida de memoria?

Alden- Asi es, veras Alex obtuvo sus poderes de un virus, y este virus lo reconstruyo célula por célula provocando pérdida de memoria

Cole- Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la esfera del rayo?

Alden- Veras, haremos que Alex active la esfera

Cole- ¡Pero eso producirá una gran explosión y lo sabes Alden!

Alden- Si, pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar

Cole- ¿Con que fin?

Alden- La esfera del rayo no solo elevara al máximo los poderes de Mercer, también causara otra reconstrucción y por lo tanto Alex perderá su memoria, entonces lo convenceré de que me ayude y tendré al conductor más poderoso del planeta trabajando para mí, e incluso lo puedo entrenar para que se convierta en la Bestia y así la Bestia me obedecerá

Cole- Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué me capturaron a mí también?

Alden- Creo que eso es obvio Cole, te capturamos por venganza

Cole- ¿Venganza?

Alden- Asi es, por tu culpa casi muero y eso no se puede quedar impune, así que arrojaremos desde la cima de la torre Alden

Cole- Eso no es problema tonto, puedo resistir grandes caídas

Alden- ¿Enserio? ¿Aun si te pensamos lanzar al océano?

Cole- Oh no, si caigo al agua moriré

Alden- Bueno Cole tengo otro invitado que quiero conocer, el señor Mercer de seguro estará feliz de conocer a su nuevo amo, te veo en la ejecución, no me la perdería por nada jajaja

Cole- Bueno, mi última esperanza es Zeke, estoy perdido

Mientras tanto Zeke había contactado con la NSA y ellos envían a su agente Lucy Kuo

Kuo- Entonces dices que los hombres de polvo se llevaron a Cole y a otro Conductor a la torre Alden

Zeke- Asi es, tienes que creerme

Kuo- Pero los Hombres de Polvo ya no deberían existir

Zeke- Créeme, digo la verdad

Kuo- Esta bien, movilizare a las tropas de la NSA hacia la torre Alden, pero si estas mintiendo…

Zeke- Yo no miento, ahora vamos que no hay tiempo que perder

Mientras tanto Mercer estaba encadenado y un par de guardias lo vigilaban

Mercer- Al menos díganme para que me atraparon

Guardia1- ¡Tú cállate!

Mercer-Me pienso vengar de ustedes

Guardia2- Para mañana ya abras olvidado todo esto

Guardia1- Que mal que tengamos que quedarnos cuidando de este terrorista mientras los demás se divierten matando a Cole

Guardia2- Tienes razón, yo ya quería ver como mataban a ese tonto

Sin que los guardias lo noten la mano de Alex se estaba transformando en un látigo

Guardia1- Por lo que nos hizo se merece eso y más

Guardia2- Tú lo has dicho ¿Tú crees que lo torturen antes?

Pero el guardia1 no respondió

Guardia2- Oye te pregunte si…

El guardia2 se dio la vuelta y vio que Alex Mercer no estaba y que su compañero era el que estaba encadenado

Guardia1- Ayúdame, ese maldito escapo y me dejo aquí atrapado

Guardia2- Pero como lo hizo

Guardia1- No lo sé, pero libérame y vamos a buscarlo antes de que el jefe se dé cuenta

El guardia2 libero al guardia1 pero él se transformó en Alex Mercer y de un golpe dejo inconsciente al guardia

Mercer- Con que mataran a Cole, debo ir a ayudar

Y así es como volvemos al principio, estoy en una gran torre de basura y un grupo de vagabundos con poderes me arrojaran al mar para matarme, ahora ¿Cómo salgo de esta?

Alden- ¿Algunas últimas palabras Cole?

Cole- Bueno pues…

Alden- ¡Arrójenlo!

Hombres de Polvo- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!

Y así arrojaron a Cole

Alden- Bien hecho muchachos, no creo que volvamos a escuchar de Cole McGrath nunca más, vamos con Mercer

-No lo creo

Alden- No es posible, esa es la voz de Cole, pero… ¿Cómo?

De la nada un grupo de helicópteros de la NSA estaban volando frente a la torre y Cole estaba a bordo de uno de ellos

Cole- ¿Cuál era esa frasecita que me dijiste Alden? Ah cierto ya la recordé, necesitas más que eso para matarme

Zeke- Justo a tiempo no amigo

Cole- Pues unos segundos antes tampoco hubieran estado del todo mal

Zeke- Oye, estas vivo ¿No?

Kuo- ¡Alden Tate! ¡Ríndete o te atacaremos!

Alden- ¡Hombres de polvo! ¡Prepárense para luchar!

Alden uso su telequinesis y estrello 2 helicópteros, Cole, Zeke, Kuo y los miembros de la NSA salieron a la cima de la torre y comenzaron una batalla contra los Hombres del Polvo

Cole electrocutaba a sus oponentes mientras que sus compañeros atacaban con armas

Luego Alden uso su telequinesis para alzar a Cole

Alden- Creo que tendré que matarte con mis propias manos

Cole- Ya lo veremos

Cole intento lanzar un relámpago pero ya no le quedaba energía

Alden- Esto será fácil

Alden comenzó a golpear a Cole contra el piso una y otra vez, pero alguien apareció atrás de el

Alden- Pero que dem…

Era Mercer que de un puñetazo mando volando a Alden

Cole- Me alegra verte

Mercer- Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer

Cole- Pues no puedo hacer mucho cuando no tengo energía

Mercer- Entonces lo mejor para los 2 es que recargues tus baterías

Pero un helicóptero estaba a punto de caerles encima, así que Mercer agarro a Cole y lo esquivo, Alden seguía en pie

Alden- El siguiente no lo fallare

Cole- Bueno amigo, yo ya luche contra Alden así que es tu turno

Mercer- Yo me encargare de este perdedor, tú mientras tanto recárgate

Mercer transformo sus brazos en masa muscular y Cole salió corriendo, Alden intento detener a Cole pero Mercer lo agarro con su masa muscular y lo arrojo, ahora Alden estaba cayendo de la torre pero uso su telequinesis para sostenerse a sí mismo en el aire aunque no le sirvió de mucho ya que Mercer estaba cayendo en picada con sus puños de biomasa y lo golpeo provocando que ambos caigan

Mientras tanto Cole estaba usando su absorción eléctrica para reponer su electricidad

Y mientras Mercer y Alden caían Mercer aprovechaba para acertarle unos cuantos golpes a Alden, hasta que cayeron al mar e irónicamente al igual que Cole la debilidad de Alex era el agua, así que Alex planeo hasta la tierra

Mercer- Bueno, con eso se acabo

Pero un auto se movió solo y se estrelló encima de Mercer, en ese momento Alden salió del agua

Alden- Creo que también morirás Alex Mercer

Alex salió de los escombros del auto y sus manos se transformaron en garras, entonces salto hacia Alden pero este con sus poderes lo detuvo en el aire y lo arrojo contra la torre, luego agarro un bus con sus poderes y se lo arrojo a Mercer, esto causo que la torre comience a tambalearse

Alden- ¡No!

Pero del humo salió Alex con su escudo y embistió a Alden, Alden lo arrojo hacia la pared de enfrente de su torre pero rápidamente Alex dio un súper salto y le cayó encima a Alden usándolo como patineta y se estrellaron con la torre, luego Mercer comenzó a correr por la torre

Alden- ¡Bájate de ahí!

Alden alzo un par de autos con sus poderes y se los arrojo a Mercer, pero él los esquivo y los autos impactaron contra la torre, provocando que comience a derrumbarse

Alden- ¡No mi torre!

Pero algo le cayó del cielo a Alden era Cole usando su caída trueno

Cole- Totalmente recargado

Mercer- Ya era hora, este payaso me estaba dando dolor de cabeza

La torre se derrumbó y Zeke, Lucy Kuo y todos los miembros de la NSA se salvaron subiendo a los helicópteros

Kuo- ¿Crees que Cole este bien?

Zeke- Estamos hablando de Cole McGrath, obviamente va estar bien

Y en el suelo

Alden- Ustedes 2 destruyeron mi hermosa torre ¡Los matare!

Pero Cole uso su explosión de sobrecarga contra Alden, liberando ondas eléctricas tan grandes que dañaron bastante a Alden e impresionaron a Mercer

Mercer- Ahora es mi turno

Mercer fue con el debilitado Alden y lo consumió

Cole- Vaya, no crees que te pasaste un poco Alex

Mercer- Se lo tenía merecido Cole

Cole- Bueno, ahora que todo termino, que dices ¿Amigos?

Cole le estrecho su mano a Mercer

Mercer- Si, amigos

Mercer y Cole se estrecharon las manos pero luego Mercer agarro a Cole y lo arrojo contra una pared

Cole se levanto

Cole- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Mercer- Si esos payasos no nos hubieran interrumpido ¿Quién crees que hubiera ganado la pelea?

Cole- No lo sé… pero podemos averiguarlo

Mercer- Que así sea ¿Estás listo amigo?

El brazo de Mercer se transformó en espada

Cole- Cuando quieras

Un montón de electricidad se acumuló en los brazos de Cole provocando sus hojas de Gigavatios

Cole y Mercer- ¡Luchemos!

* * *

Fin

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que este Vs Mercer haya sido de su agrado y hayan disfrutado este choque entre Infamous y Prototype pero ¿Quién es más fuerte Cole o Mercer? Esa respuesta se la dejo a su criterio, bueno si gustan quizá en el futuro vean otro Vs Mercer, pero antes tengo más proyectos planeados y espero los lean, bueno hasta pronto


End file.
